


Embodiment of Scarlet Aphrodisia

by karakasa999



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakasa999/pseuds/karakasa999
Summary: A fanfic detailing the sex life of Remilia Scarlet and her many co-inhabitants in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.
Relationships: Izayoi Sakuya/Remilia Scarlet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Embodiment of Scarlet Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

> Karakasa999 here! I took a break from my main story to begin yet another story! ＼(＾▽＾)／  
> The formatting is as follows:  
> Standard Text  
>  **Thoughts ******  
>  _Speech ___

It was late at night in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, which is considered morning for its residents. The mansions owner, Remilia Scarlet, was one of the many futanaris in Gensokyo. And like most futas, she was suffering from morning wood.

“ _Sakuya! I need some help!”_ , she shrieked.

In what felt like milliseconds, the elegant, loyal, and respectful maid appeared in Remilias room.

“ _What may I be needed for, Mistress?”_ She said in a spacey tone.

“ _I’m horny!”_ the bratty mistress said. _“Sakuya, can I fuck you?”_

“ _I see why not, Mistress.”_ The maid dutifully stated. This turn of events was one she was no stranger to. Her Mistress frequently woke up aroused, and asked either her or Koakuma to service her; Meiling would also be called albeit less frequently.

Sakuya had just finished taking off her dress when Remilia pulled off her underwear, revealing her cock.

“ _Bend over, I’m in the mood for doggystyle.”_ Remilia said in a demanding tone.

“ _Very well, mistress.”_ Sakuya said as she removed her undergarments and bent over. Remilia had already gotten the lube and slathered it over her dick, along with her finger, which she used to apply it to her maids rear.

“ _Augh!”_ Remilia gasped as she slid inside of her extremely loyal maid. Sakuya forced out a grunt. She got very little pleasure from the ordeal, as Remis two-and-a-half-inch rod could only please her so much. Remilias bedroom filled with the sounds of squishing as Remilia began to slowly thrust in and out of her caring maid.

“ _Mmm, your ass is clamping on me!”_ Remilia moaned, looking as if she was going to orgasm already.

“ _You like being fucked by the Scarlet Devil’s cock, don’t you?”_ Remilia said under her breath, smacking her maids rear afterwords, getting a whimper out of her servant.

Remi quickened to a steady pace, not going too fast nor too slow. She gritted her teeth , her face showing the pure sexual frenzy she was in.

Remilia began thrusting quickly, moving her whole body into Sakuya _“I’m getting close!”_ Remilia stated, her voice being slightly more shrill than the earlier. _“I’m going to fill you full of my sperm Sakuya! You want it don’t you? You want my warm, sticky load in your ass.”_ Remilia whispered into Sakuyas ear.

“ _Fuck, I’m coming!”_ Remilia shouted as she spewed her semen into Sakuya. She then quickly took out her dick and shot more of her nut, this time splattering Sakuya's ass with it. She slapped he rod against her maids rear as she panted for breath.

“ _Good job Sakuya, you can clean up in the bathroom.”_ Remilia dismissively noted.

“ _I’ll be going then, Mistress.”_ Sakuya politely said, grabbing her clothes and leaving Remilia in her bedroom.

Remilia went into her personal bathroom and cleaned herself up.

Sakuya noted the event taking a mere two-minutes. Her mistress was known for many things, stamina however, was not one of them.


End file.
